Sea creatures, and in particular fish, which are found in various bodies of water such as lakes, ponds, rivers, streams and oceans, have been essential to the sustainability of life for mankind. Humans have utilized devices such as fishing poles and/or fishing nets to capture and remove fish from their natural habitats. After removal, the fish can be consumed as food. Additionally, fish are a vital part of the cycle of life for organisms that inhabit the water and air. As such, fish not only aid in the proper functioning of the ecosystem, but also provide sustenance and nourishment as food for mankind. Therefore, fish serve various useful purposes and functions.
Over the centuries, the art and science of catching fish, which is known as fishing, is an important sport and pastime in the lives of many people. One of the difficulties faced by fishermen is affixing a fishing lure or bait hook to the fishing line used on a fishing pole. Amateur fishermen are typically not skilled in knot tying, which causes them to sometimes use incorrect knots. Children and the elderly can lack the fine motor skills needed to manipulate fishing line. Also, adverse weather conditions can make knot tying even more difficult. Adding to the problem is the frequency with which amateur fishermen hook a lure or bait hook on an underground structure, such as a plant, tree root, or tree branch, forcing the fisherman to break the line and affix a new lure or hook. An amateur can spend a significant portion of a fishing trip attempting to tie knots instead of attempting to catch fish.
The present invention overcomes these and other difficulties encountered in the prior art of affixing a fishing lure or bait hook to the fishing line loaded on a fishing pole.